1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games of chance and skill and more particularly to an educational linguistic game and method of playing the same.
2. Prior Art
There are a great variety of board games which are played for amusement and social purposes. Few such games, however, have any educational value. It is generally recognized that the linguistic ability of most adults is relatively low. Yet it is also well known that success in business and in other walks of life to a great extent depends upon a person's ability to effectively communicate with others and to clearly express ideas. In order to do so, it is necessary to have a relatively large vocabulary of English words and phrases and a knowledge of their proper application. Moreover, it is necessary to know how to spell correctly those words and phrases.
In view of the above, there is a need for a linguistic game which will not only entertain but will also educate the players thereof in the correct spelling and usage of various English words and phrases and will improve their overall liguistic ability. Such game should be simple, fascinating, inexpensive and easy to play, and should be capable of accommodating a number of players.